


Монстр

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Death, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: АУ от канона, Галактазар победил, но монстрам удалось сбежать с корабля. Земля захвачена клонами Галактазара.





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

> постапокалипсис, смерти персонажей, ООС, присутствует сжигание заживо и описание неаппетитного (но не по мнению червей) трупа

Ей приходится прятаться. Клоны Галактазара повсюду, она не знает, где теперь ребята, — их давно раскидало при очередном нападении. По мнению Сюзан, мир вокруг напоминает Ад.

Галактазар выкачивает из планеты все возможные ресурсы, климат меняется, поднимается уровень воды. Человечество порабощено, людей заставляют трудиться по восемнадцать часов в сутки. Бунт подавляют жестоко и демонстративно — показывая казнь по телевидению. За прошедшие пять месяцев Сюзан насмотрелась на то, как людей сжигают заживо — по-средневековому, помещая на столб, обкладывая хворостом и поджигая. Крики жертв звенят в ушах, можно рассмотреть, как лопается кожа и течёт кровь, почти мгновенно высыхая. Вздувающиеся пузыри превращаются в чёрное и обгоревшее, огонь жадно пожирает человеческую плоть, по кускам, обнажая кости. Сюзан теперь кажется, что запах горелого мяса преследует её.

Она ничего не может — больше у неё нет сил, которые она проклинала. Никаких особых навыков тоже нет, поэтому она прячется, как помойная крыса. Желание что-то сделать, как-то помочь людям пылает в сердце, но она отлично понимает, что это верная смерть. Те, кто не попался Галактазару, обезумели от голода и постоянного страха за свою жизнь — неповиновение тоже каралось очень строго, она сама видела, как попавшемуся беженцу отрубали сначала пальцы, затем руки, а потом так же по частям ноги и оставляли умирать.

Сюзан первый раз наткнулась на такой труп около трёх месяцев назад. Полуразложившийся под палящим солнцем, он распространял вонь на много метров, но это был единственный безопасный путь. Гниющее мясо облепили черви и личинки. Они копошились в глазницах, залезали в зияющие дыры, выклеванные птицами, ползали по виднеющимся костям. Их было так много, что в некоторых местах оказалось невозможным рассмотреть то, что осталось от человека. Сюзан сбежала оттуда и, в относительно безопасном месте, впервые позволила себе разрыдаться. 

Второй раз она позволила себе это, когда показали очередную казнь. Только в этот раз не обычную, а казнь посмевших попытаться проникнуть на корабль Галактазара. Звено, Воякер и доктор Таракан. Она смотрела, как Галактазар распыляет её друзей, и не могла сдержать рыданий. Теперь всё точно безнадёжно, теперь они все обречены.

Сюзан прячется, сама не зная зачем. Может быть, она всё ещё надеется на то, что проснётся Насекомозавр, но какой в этом смысл, если управлять им мог только Звено? Наверное, она просто боится умирать. Только сил на выживание остаётся всё меньше.

То, что творит Галактазар, бесчеловечно, но он и не человек. Он монстр, и неважно, что раньше так называли их.

Галактазар монстр, а она теперь нет. Поэтому ей остаётся только смотреть, как гибнет её планета.


End file.
